


Declerations

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Reverse Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam as Samael, Snippet, reverse!verse, slightly dark Sam is kinda hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into a conversation Sam hadn't planned on having with Ruby, where we learn a few interesting things and maybe gain a few questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declerations

Meeting Gabriel Novak had turned out to be quite an interesting situation. Samael sat back in his chair in the borrowed room and sipped at the bottle of beer that he’d conjured up earlier. Gabriel, of course, hadn’t drank any when Sam had offered. Smart of him, really. Never drink something blindly that’s been given to you by some otherworld entity.

Their meeting had been enough of a shock that Sam hadn’t really thrown all that much on the hunter. Who he was, that he was here to help – those he’d made clear. The rest would come with time. Better to let Gabriel process and worry and even plan a little. He’d look into things, Sam knew. Into _him_. Not that it really mattered. If Sam hadn’t wanted that, he wouldn’t have given his name.

He’d give Gabriel three days to get things sorted and get himself all worked up. Meat always was more tender when you let it stew in its own juices a little. Once Gabriel was just tender enough, that was the time to come back in and talk again. That was when he was guaranteed the man would at least listen a little more than he would’ve today. Now, whether that conversation stayed just between the two of them the way that Sam preferred, or if big brother Castiel was going to be there – that was up to Gabriel. Sam had made that absolutely clear.

“I’m not telling you not to tell your brother, because I have a feeling you’d disregard that anyways.” He’d told Gabriel, chuckling at the immediate flash of guilt that confirmed his guesses. “But do try and keep my name away from the holy stalker your brother has going on. Bad enough if he figures out you’ve got someone less than perfect on your side. I don’t really feel like having my name thrown in the mix and ended up on the wrong end of an angelic summoning.” That would end badly for all parties involved. More so than Gabriel could ever realize.

He’d sent Gabriel off still reeling from all the realizations that had hit him. Then Sam had settled down into his chair to wait. Half of his night was done.

Now he just needed Ruby to get back here. Then the other half of the night could be completed and he’d be free to go back to building plans. There was a lot that needed done.

It only took another fifteen minutes after Gabriel left before the door to the motel room opened once more and the little demon slut came strolling in. Sam watched her with his smirk growing wider and wider. He hadn’t actually started out the night planning on seeing Ruby. When he’d told Gabriel that Ruby wouldn’t know about him being here, he’d been honest about it. At least at the moment. However, something changed between that moment and Gabriel leaving the motel room. Sam had known that he already found Gabriel interesting. What he hadn’t anticipated was just how much he would like the man after that brief meeting. So, plans had to be adjusted just the slightest bit. Hence the reason he was still here.

Really, it was amusing and more than a bit satisfying to watch the way that Ruby froze when she finally realized she wasn’t alone in the room. It took her coming in and actually shutting the door for it to happen. Idiot little demon. He’d barely had to cloak himself to stay hidden. Any demon worth their salt should’ve been able to sense some sort of presence in the room. She hadn’t and everything about her jumped and then froze when she realized someone was there.

None of that was as good as when she realized just _who_ exactly it was sitting at her table. “ _Samael_.”

He let out a laugh and watched as her vessel actually shivered from the sound. “In the flesh. Long time no see, Rube. How’s it been?”

Ruby recovered quickly. Too bad she wasn’t near as good at hiding her fear as she thought she was. The mask that slipped over her face was cracked enough for him to enjoy the tendrils of fear that slipped through. “Did you come to shoot the breeze, or was there a purpose for your visit?” She kept her voice casual and strolled easily over to the counter to dump down a set of keys like any normal human might on entering the room. She froze halfway there when an invisible power gripped her. The only part of her that was able to move was her head and she turned it to look back at Sam.

He hadn’t moved. Sam picked absently at his left thumbnail for a moment before finally lifting his gaze to her. “You had manners, once. It’d probably do you good to find them again. Or else I’ll find them for you.”

Never let it be said that Ruby didn’t know how to look out for number one. She didn’t fight him, didn’t argue, just bowed her head and murmured “Of course, my lord.”

The title was enough to make him want to roll his eyes. Somehow, he resisted. Calling up a knife with just a thought, he shaped his thumbnail. He let go of the power that surrounded Ruby without ever looking up at her. “I didn’t come with the intention to stick around for long, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. I’m only really here for one thing. Originally, I hadn’t exactly intended on involving you at all, but I decided that things might go… smoother this way.” Flicking his eyes up, he smirked at her. Then he gave his knife a twirl before making it vanish. There was fear rolling off of her and it only made his smirk widen. “My purpose here is simple. I want you to do something for me.”

The fear in Ruby grew even darker. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open slightly. She was far too entrenched in her meatsuit; she even sucked in a breath like some ordinary human when Sam pushed up from his chair and strode lazily towards her.

When he got close, he stopped himself right in front of her. One long fingered hand came up and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. There was a faint tremble that ran over her at the touch and he could easily feel her emotions; feel both the terror and the slight hint of arousal at his presence. Normal for her, really. She was always like that around any kind of power and especially around his.

Sam smiled down at her. He let his fingers trail of her hair and dance down over the side of her neck. His thumb came up to stroke over her bottom lip. Then he bent in close until his breath was brushing lightly over her face. “I know what you’re here for and I know what you’re planning with the Novak boy.” He said, almost purring the words out. His thumb slid off her lips and down until he could press his hand against her throat. At the same time, he pressed his power _out_ , letting it press against her own demonic essence in a way that terrified her far more than the tight grip that was now curling around her throat and lifting her up to her tiptoes. His thumb pressed up under her chin and tilted her face up, stretching her throat tight. Sam’s grin turned into something sharp, a flash of white teeth that sent a shiver down her spine. “I want you to take a message for me, Ruby. I want you to tell my wife that Gabriel Novak is _mine_. You tell her exactly that. And then I suggest you stay far, far away from these two. Because I promise you I won’t be so kind the next time we see one another. Do I make myself clear?”

She couldn’t really talk or even nod with the way he was holding her throat. However, he chose to take the sounds she made as a sign that she knew and understood.

He let go of her and chuckled as she dropped down to the ground. For once she showed a hint of smarts and stayed down there.

Sam brushed his hand over the front of his shirt and then smoothed out his jacket. “I’m sure an hour is plenty of time to clear out of here.” He said easily. Bending a little, he pet his hand over her hair the way that one would pet their dog. “It was nice chatting with you, sweetheart. We really should do this again.”

He was whistling to himself as he left the room and a terrified demon behind him. This was going to be so much fun.


End file.
